


The Age Regression Curse

by WillSmackAMF



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Cody has a major crush over his general, Curses, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Imp Obi-Wan, M/M, Mischievous Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan has everyone wrapped around his lil finger, Protective clones, Young!Obi-Wan, adorable Obi-Wan, ahsoka has all the braincells, background anidala, fairytale like curses, mothering Padme, well that's only because Obi-Wan is a literal child, yes even Mace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillSmackAMF/pseuds/WillSmackAMF
Summary: During one successful mission in securing a Sith artefact, Obi-Wan got cursed by said artefact (Cody: I told him not to touch it!), and now has been cursed to regress back to his youngling age (Yoda: Bad this is, too adorable is he, fight wars, he cannot, protect we must.). Many would consider this a bad idea (Mace: It is a bad idea.), but Cody remains hopeful that his General will escape this wretched curse. (Anakin: It's not so bad! He's cute! I never realized how adorable my master could be!)Force willing, Cody will upturn every single place, research every medical cure in the known universe to get his General back!
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	1. The Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> The Codywan doesn't happen till Obi-Wan is of age, don't worry nothing happens while Obi-Wan is underaged.
> 
> Now that we have that out of the way, crack treated serious, lots of shenanigans, there is a very loose idea of a plot, but nothing substantial enough to cause harm. There will be a lot of random chaos though because as I said, this is crack treated serious. 
> 
> Okay so i had this idea and after posting it over at discord to see if it even garners any attention worthy of posting into ao3, here we are folks. I am once again back to writing fics after… a long as time of not writing anything.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Cody swears on his vode that being the commander of one Obi-Wan Kenobi is a stressful, panic inducing, grey hair making, disastrous mess of a human being. Because Cody doesn't know how many times he's had to pull his suicidal general away from the line of fire, pick up his lightsaber ("Ahnahkihn, this is your lyfe.", my shebs general.) And rescue him from potential kidnappings of all kinds (Ohnaka: hey! I did not kidnap Kenobi! He's my best friend!).

And yet, he finds himself smiling fondly at his general like a love struck teenager, it's insane!

Cody swears he's gone crazy, the years of trying to make sense of this man has finally worn down his sanity to what little remains.

"Commander, are you okay?" That coruscanti accent seems to just slowly move throughout his body giving him shivers all over. It's such a nice voice and Cody just wants to wrap himself all over it.

"Commander?" A simple touch on his shoulder and that brought him back to the present before he started popping… something indecent.

He clears his throat and stands straighter, giving his general a nod of his head. "Yes, sir?"

His general gives him a concerned look and the hand on his shoulder travels to his forehead to check his temperature and against his will his cheeks flush with pink and warmth at the action.

"You seem to be warmer than usual, are you sure you're fine?"

'No, I am not fine, if you keep touching me like that, I might just do something against all regs and... and this is inappropriate thoughts! Shush, go away!'

Cody mentally slaps himself and moves away so he won't have to endure being touched and wanting more than just that innocent hand on his forehead. (Shhhh! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!)

"I'm fine, general. I'm just tired, but I can still work, we still need to secure the planet." Cody wishes so much to go back to his bed just so he can ehem do something something, without the prying eyes of his vode and/or general.

His general still looks unconvinced but he focuses his attention back to the artefact he was observing a while ago. They managed to secure this planet from Dooku, the man seems intent to get his hands on this sith artefact and whatever it does, of course anything that the separatists can use against them is something they have to stop before more are injured.

So here we are.

"What is it, general?" Cody can't help but ask. The artefact is encased in a dark sickly greenish glow that seemed to come from the roof, but there are no mirrors up there nor holes, he had his men check before they even entered. The artefact is also floating and turning around by itself without any sort of help somewhere, Cody's going to chalk all this up to that force bit his general and his jedi friends keep using.

The artefact in question seems to be shaped like a bell, but hollow and with glass "windows" to peek in and see the obscure white mist floating around inside. It had silver filigree wrapped around the sides and a handle of smooth white marble.

His general hums and places a contemplative hand over his beard, Cody cant help but want to touch him for it but no, inappropriate!

"I don't know, Count Dooku wants it very badly though, as he almost got away with bombing the place instead of letting us have it. It must be something precious then." 

Against his suggestion, his general did something stupid, but then, he's always been stupid.

"General, I don't think you should!-" a blast of cold light and wind, and Cody felt himself tumble back and hit the wall hard, if it wasn't for his armour he'd probably have a bruised back, but his concerns lay elsewhere.

He scrambled back up and in his panic ran forward towards the bright light and shot it with his blaster. His shots knocked the artefact over and the glass broke, the mist began to subside and the light faded.

Cody looked around for his general and when he found him, his jaws dropped in shock.

A young boy with bright red hair and the familiar blue-green eyes of his general was in replacement of his adult general. The clothes too big to fit him properly just hung from his shoulder and pooled at his feet. He was very cute but also this is very bad.

"General?"

"I'm sorry, mister but who are you?" It's the same coruscanti accent but higher in pitch and also more innocent in a way.

"Y-you… we, I… we need to get you back to the Jedi temple, immediately." He turned on his comm. "Waxer, Boil, I want you to secure this area and carefully place the artefact in a sealed container for the Jedis to observe because our general, the idiot, just touched it and now he's a child. Make sure no one else touches the artefact. I will… alert the temple about this matter." He eyes his now very young general who seems to be doing fine just flapping his arms and watching the very long sleeves swing about.

"Gen-I mean, Obi-Wan." That feels so weird but strangely very welcoming, he wants to keep saying the name but now is not the time. "Come on, kid." He offered his hand and held his breath, scared that the child Obi-Wan wouldn't take it.

He released his breath in relief when child Obi did and even gave him a small smile! Oh maker, his heart would not be able to take this much affection.

"May I ask for a better set of robes? I seem to not fit into these ones, they're too long." He giggled, giggled!

Ah it was then that Cody knew… he fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2: The Barrage Of Cute and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather obnoxious crash resounded throughout the general's room.
> 
> "Oops!" Squeaked a tiny voice.
> 
> Cody's absolutely going to lose his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't much, plotwise, but I thought maybe we should chug along with some cuteness fluff first before we go to the serious plot related chaps.
> 
> Have fun!

Cody wasn't panicking, who says he was panicking. He's perfectly calm.

A rather obnoxious crash resounded throughout the general's room.

"Oops!" Squeaked a tiny voice.

Cody's absolutely going to lose his mind.

"It's okay Obi'ka, we can get you a new teacup. Use this instead." Cody sighed as he handed his steel mug to his tiny, child sized general.

"Thank you!" He giggled and wiggled a bit as he resettled on his cot and began taking small sips of his tea.

Cody proceeded to clean up the mess his tiny General has made for what feels like the nth time. Throwing the detritus of porcelain and tea leaves into the garbage chute. 

Then he wiped his hands clean with a towel before going back to stand beside his tiny General who has now started to blow enthusiastically over his hot beverage, occasionally giggling in amusement at the smoke's waves being disturbed by his breath.

Who knew even at such a young age, his general would be so addicted to tea. Granted this is sweetened tea, but tea nonetheless.

Cody was starting to get used to the adorableness of his General, when he would get hit by new ones. It's like the whole galaxy wanted to give him a heart attack or something.

Good thing the Jedi Council agreed that it would be safer for The Negotiator to go back to Coruscant. What with his General being child sized, it wouldn't be safe for them to keep going on with the war. Whatever the Senate says, war is never where a child should be.

The Jedi Council was just as frustrated though, in finding his foolish General touched the artifact and that is what triggered the… age regression. Cody can still remember General Windu's displeased scowl directed at tiny sized Obi-Wan, and his tiny General just giggled at him!

Cody was about to have a conniption!

Presumptuous, even as a child. What an imp!

"Say, mister?" A slight tug on his left hand had him looking down to meet big blue goo goo eyes, wide with wonder and joy. ("Oh where has your innocence gone, General?") "Don't you wanna? It's good!"

And there goes Cody's vulnerable heart.

"I-I'm fine Obi'ka, you can finish all of it." He patted the soft red locks fondly and when his tiny General leaned into his touch, his heart made somersaults of glee.

"Oh…" He scrunched up his face, looking down at his drink with such serious thought that Cody didn't know what to do. It was reminiscent of his General's thoughtful looks but.

Oh… oh no.

His General was pouting!

Cody simultaneously combusted.

"You don't like tea? Is it that bad? My crechemates say tea tastes like mud, so maybe that's why." (Oh no, Obi'ka…)

If Cody ever meets any of these bullies, he wi have words with them!

Scrambling to placate his slightly melancholic tiny General, he kneeled down so they would be eye level with each other. He tipped his tiny General's chin so big blues met his, almost drowning in their sparkly glory and gave a small smile.

"Listen, Obi'ka, it's not bad. I just prefer you have all of them because I know you love them so much. I don't want you to have any less when you could have them all. But if you really want to share this tea with me, I would be happy to drink it with you."

At that Obi'ka smiled so bright and happy, if he were force sensitive he'd probably feel it in waves.

"I wanna share! Here, here!" His adorable tiny General pushed the mug into his hands, ever insistent and gleeful to share a wonder.

Despite Cody's preferences for tea (and that he never did like the taste), he took a big sip and hid his wince with a very big smile, hoping to convince his very young General that it's good. The cloying sweet taste wasn't that bad but, he still preferred caff.

But he would do everything to ensure that Obi'ka didn't feel his distaste in the force. Projecting only content and happiness.

Seems his tiny General picked those positive feelings in the force because he beamed and took the mug back and drank a big gulpful of sweetened tea.

Oh, Cody doesn't know how much his heart can take with the constant stabbings of adorable cuteness.


End file.
